


Late Call

by imaginecreatebefall



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I couldn't help myself, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginecreatebefall/pseuds/imaginecreatebefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's day had been one disaster after another. Now, on her way home from work, her car breaks down only adding to it. The only thing that made Abby smile was hearing the voice of a young mechanic who seemed to be having just as bad of a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Call

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write many AUs, but I couldn't help myself. I just love these two together.

Abby slammed her hands down on the steering wheel not believing this could be happening. Her disastrous morning should have only prepared her though. Her day started out with her and Clarke arguing, again. This time it was about her heading up to the cabin for the weekend with Lexa to celebrate her 18th Birthday. Abby didn't have a problem with her daughter spending the weekend with her girlfriend, despite the bumpy start she had in getting to know Lexa. After figuring out she was just a very private girl with a stone exterior, she discovered how soft-hearted and attentive Lexa was, especially when it came to Clarke. And those fights began to dwindle away. Abby actually thought her relationship with her daughter had finally passed those bloody, hard-headed teenage squabbles, but when the topic of her birthday came up, Clarke closed up not wanting to reveal that she was planning to be away the whole weekend, which lead to another heated battle. It had just been the two of them after her father passed away a few years back, and Abby just wanted to do something special for Clarke’s momentous birthday. Abby eventually caved and let her spend the weekend alone with Lexa. It was her day after all, and they ended up planning something together for the following weekend, but the fight had already taken all the life out of Abby and the sun had just started to rise.

   

After her lovely morning with Clarke, Abby was called into work after a train derailed and collided with another oncoming train taking away her weekend altogether. The scene at the hospital had been horrific, between the cries of the dying, the screams of the living searching for their loved ones, and the many lives hanging on by a thread, Abby could barely keep her focus on one patient, let alone the dozens calling for her aid. The train disaster continued to drain what was left of her as one, two, three of her patients slipped through her fingers, followed by two more who were in recovery. It had been her worst day as a doctor.

 

Abby was planning on staying at the hospital to rest for a few hours once more help came in, but forgot since she supposedly had taken the next few days off, that her overnight bag was at home containing a change of clothes, personal hygiene products and most importantly her pager, which she overlooked since she had been running around without a break from the chaotic scene at the hospital not needing it earlier. Since she worked twelve straight hours, the Chief quietly allowed her some time to go home to get her things, rest a little and grab something to eat, but she needed to return soon with the number of people still being brought in from the scene. 

 

Abby hopped into the shower at work to rinse off then threw on some scrubs and made sure to borrow a back up pager before heading to her car. And now, half way between the hospital and home she had pulled over afraid she left her wallet behind, only to have her car stall on her when she went to start it up again. Abby tried revving it a few times, but the damn thing had died on her. She called Clarke, but her phone went straight to voice mail triggering an even more disturbing memory of the time she had walked in on her and Lexa. Clarke had said she had been more mortified, but seeing your daughter throwing covers up and over her and her girlfriend who bolted up toward the head of the bed would forever leave a traumatic image she would never be able to erase. Of course, that’s the memory that entered her brain tonight. What other dreadful things were heading her way?

 

Abby shook her mind free and concentrated on her most recent disaster, her car. Thankfully she remembered that the Reyes Auto Shop and Body was only a few blocks down the street, but of course, when she called, they were already closed.

"It's ten o'clock," she huffed annoyed at herself for even thinking they would be open at this time of night. There was however, an afterhours number for emergencies on the voice mail and with the train derailment splattered all over the news, she could easily argue this was indeed an emergency if need be.

 

Abby dialed the number tapping her foot eagerly with each passing ring about to hang up when the other end finally picked up.

"Reye's Auto Shop and Body," came an equally aggravated response from the other end.

"Hi," Abby tried to sound chipper, her fake voice piercing her ears, "I'm sorry to bother you, but my car refuses to start back up and I'm stuck on the side of the road with only a couple hours free before I have to head back to work at the _hospital_ ," she emphasized, "is there anyone available to help me?"

A long exaggerated sigh came from the other end, "Yeah, I'll be right there," the young woman paused as she removed her mouth from the speaker, but Abby could easily still hear her, "since these assholes decided to call it the night and get drunk." Abby couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face after hearing that there was someone else out there having an equally terrible night. She knew it wasn't fair of her, but she felt comforted knowing she wasn't alone in her misery.

 

The night had an extra nip in the air, which Abby welcomed as she waited leaning against the outside of her car. She'd always been told to stay inside when your car broke down, but how much worse could her night get. Plus, she needed to inhale the cool fresh air to help soothe away her disastrous day. She sat back until her arms pressed against the window helping her body cool as she took a few deep breaths from the heavens only to be yanked back to reality as the blinding headlights of the tow truck whipped around the far curve approaching her with haste. Abby began to rethink waiting outside her car. With her luck, the Reyes girl would hit her and the only person who would be able to save her from dying would be herself. But the tow truck slowed once she spotted Abby, showing a more professional approach as it eased its way behind her car.

 

"What up Doc," Came a genuine sarcastic greeting, apparently the young mechanic just needed to get out of the house to brighten up her frustrated mood.

"It won't start," Abby replied as the young Reyes girl came up to her side. Abby’s dreary mood began to lighten as she took in the dark ripped jeans and tight red work t-shirt which were both covered in grease smudges along with a slick oily streak across the girls’ cheek, obviously having a busy day and night herself.     

"Yeah, I got that," she smirked, "let me take a look."

Abby stepped aside as the young mechanic plopped down in her driver seat, her grin glued to her face as she tried the ignition a few times to no avail.

"Battery," she stated in an obvious tone as she got out and headed back over to the truck.

Abby arched her brow as she watched the girl saunter by, "you have one on you?" 

"I have a bunch actually, I'm an always prepared kind of gal," she turned to reply as she continued to walk backwards toward the truck, "but I made sure I had the one you needed before I flew down here to rescue you Doc."

"I don't even remember telling you what kind of car I have, just where I was."

"You didn't," the young mechanic said with her elbow pressed against the truck window.

"Then how did you know what kind of battery I needed?"

The young woman flashed half a smirk, "I'm just that good." But the worry that took over Abby's face had the girl chuckle as she rolled her eyes. "Relax Doc; I went to school with your daughter. I know who you are, plus it's a pretty small town and cars are kind of my thing, so I pretty much know what everyone living here drives."

Abby's eyes grew, especially after the few inappropriate thoughts she had about the Reyes girl as she bent over the back of the tow truck to pull out the new battery, the mechanics perfectly rounded ass calling for her eyes. "You go to school with Clarke?" she asked, her bothersome tone not well hidden as the young mechanic cocked her head back to eye her. 

"Not anymore, she was a freshman my senior year. As you can see, I'm now in charge of the family business since everyone else in my family is basically a waste product of life."

"Oh," Abby replied not really sure how to respond.

"Don't sweat it Doc, I'm cool. As luck would have it, I got all the brains in the family," she let out with a single chuckle, "and I mean, all the brains," she repeated as she shifted the heavy car battery to one side so she could extend her hand with the other. "I'm Raven by the way."

Abby smiled down at the slender feminine fingers with a hard-working callously hand, "Abby."

"Nice to meet you Abby," Raven replied as she bent over to pop the hood of the car, the back of her shirt rising up in the process calling Abby's name again. She didn't know what had come over here, but she was beginning to forget all about her terrible day as she took in the mechanics tight muscular figure. 

"Or do you prefer Doc," Raven asked snapping her neck around catching Abby's lingering gaze.

"Sorry," Abby said frazzled, quickly averting her eyes while quietly cursing at herself. This day apparently wasn't done screwing with her after all, but all Raven did was laugh.

"I work at an Auto Shop Abby," Raven replied returning the favor as she looked the older woman up and down making Abby blush, "very rarely do people look me in the eye, and that's including my cousins, but don't worry it's nothing like that," Raven quickly rephrased, "those idiots are usually sleeping on the job. They're lucky they're family, or they would already be kicked to the curb.

Raven walked over to the front of the car, keeping her eyes on the doctor as she bent down to unlatch the hood making Abby cheeks shine through even in the thick dark night.

"So, you own the shop now?" Abby asked hoping to slowly steer away from the embarrassing moment.

"Yeah, my parent's originally left it to my older brother, but he decided that jail would be more fun than owning your own business, so it landed on me. There were a few legal battles to sort out because of my age and the courts were going to hold it from me for a few more years, but remember," Raven said tapping her pointer finger to her temple, "I'm the one with the brains, so the shop and all the lovely responsibilities that come with it, now belongs to me."

"Impressive," Abby said with a nod as Raven quick-stepped her way back to the truck to grab a flash light. As she came back over she flipped the light into the doctor’s arms, this time Abby thankful she kept her gaze at eye level or else she would have easily dropped the flash light making an even bigger fool of herself.

"You mind," Raven added nudging her chin down toward the battery under the hood.

"Not at all," Abby coughed as she fidgeted with the on button making Raven laugh again as she leaned over.

 

Abby steadied the light so Raven could detach the four large bolts, then carefully removed the old battery placing it carefully on the road, her eyes following the young mechanics every move. When Raven stood back up she whipped out a rag dangling from her front pocket, Abby surprised she missed the cloth earlier, before remembering her focus mainly fell on Raven's other end, her cheeks becoming even more rosy as Raven cleaned the area where the old battery had been before placing in the new one.

Abby kept the flashlight on what Raven was doing as her eyes once again deceived her and began to trail up Raven's copper toned arms, to her bare neck landing on her studiest face, her eyebrows arched in serious mode as she worked. She wasn't quite sure what it was about the young mechanic that continued to draw her in, but after the grotesque day she had, her eyes deserved to enjoy something beautiful.

 

When she was finished, Raven leaned back smacking the dirt off her hands as she did while casting a flashy smile at Abby. Before getting too cocky though, she held up her finger and hurried over to the driver seat to start up the car.

"Ta da," Raven gleamed tilting her head out the open door with an even larger grin.

"Thank you," Abby said her smile just as bright.

Raven turned off the car and went back over to the hood to gently lower it down, then took the old battery and tossed it into the back of her tow truck.

"What do I owe you?" Abby asked, her smile stuck to her face as her shitty day disappeared some more with Raven coming back to her side.

"Eh, nothing. This one's on the house," she replied as she leaned up against the back door.

"I couldn't."

"Don't sweat it Doc."

Abby shook her head still smiling as she leaned up against the car next to her, "It's Abby, and thank you."

Raven turned, both their dreadful days gone from their memory as they locked eyes. Raven kept her gaze steady as she lowered them briefly down to Abby's lips causing the doctor’s heart to speed up before Raven brought them back up. "You're welcome." Their eyes froze in place for another minute, Raven's gaze only drawing away to find her other side pocket, pulling out a flask.

"How many pockets do you have?" Abby asked giving Raven's body a once over perplexed.

Raven let out a soft snort as she took a sip and handed the flask over to Abby.

"I shouldn't," the older woman protested weakly, "I have to get back to the hospital in a few hours.

"Didn't realize you were such a light weight, one swig is all it takes huh?" Raven mocked. Abby snagged the flask from Raven’s grasp before she even finished her remark and tossed back a heavy size shot. When she pulled the bottle down, her tongue came free to lick away any remaining liquor from her lips. 

This time, Raven was the one caught in the act, but she didn't even pretend to hide her gaze as she kept her eyes on Abby's lips, "better?"

"Almost," Abby replied taking her free hand as she turned to grasp the back of the young mechanics neck to bring her in for a kiss. Raven had thought she had the upper hand this whole time and froze for a moment before reaching up to place her hand on the doctor's arm to keep her hand on her neck, moaning into the kiss as it deepened for a moment.

As they pulled back to breath, they both began to laugh as they took a few glances up and down the road waiting for an audience to reveal themselves, but the roads around them were empty.

"Sorry," Abby started handing back the flask.

"Why? That's the best tip I've received in a long time," Raven shot back, Abby glad she was making light of the situation.

"Well, as long as I didn't do anything unwanted."

But Raven's face quickly scrunched up, "You do realize I kissed you back right?"

Abby laughed, her face becoming a preeminent shade of red. "Yes, I noticed."

"Good," Raven replied stepping up to Abby once more stealing her next words with a kiss before she could protest. Now Abby's arms froze at her sides. Raven let out a soft whimper as their mouths opened that made Abby’s knees buckle and her arms snapped out of their outward position and up to Raven's face, still not entirely believing this was happening.

"Back seat," Raven muffled into Abby's lips as they took a quick breath while Raven's hands fiddled behind her for the car handle. Raven spun out with the door reaching up with her hand to guide Abby's head down so it wouldn't hit the roof of the car and lied the doctor down in the back seat. Raven crawled up on top of her biting her lower lip as she gazed down at the older woman. Abby still smiling as she reached up to stroke a few of the stray black velvet hairs away, trying to remember the last time she had done anything in the back seat of a car, but quickly forced those thoughts away realizing how young Raven would have been. What was she doing? But the young mechanic didn't give her anymore time to think as she brought her mouth down to Abby's.

 

The back seat was tight, but with Abby in scrubs it was easy for Raven’s hand to slip under and in between her welcoming legs. Abby’s breath hitched as Raven didn’t waste any time and found her center, smirking into the kiss as her fingers maneuvered their way inside her. They were both already worked up from their playful foreplay outside the car making her entry even easier. Raven squirmed for a moment trying to steady herself with one foot on the mat, while her knee squished in between Abby’s legs, one of which the older woman dangled off the seat to give Raven a wider opening as she began to work her fingers inside.

Abby didn’t have much control in the snug space. Her head rocked into the door, her one arm was pinned against her body and the back of the seat, while the other clung to Raven’s back as the young mechanic continued to show her how talented her fingers were. Raven’s other arm was pressed into the seat cushion going numb, trying to keep herself steady as she began to work in a few thrust. Her arm going limper by the second, but she refused to stop until Abby tightened around her fingers, freeing everything that had happened to her that day with a stuttered cry.

Raven smiled as she sat up on Abby’s legs, shaking her dead arm back to life. “Anything else I can help you with?” She asked overly pleased with herself.

Abby was relieved her face was already flushed as she shook her head with a smile, still not entirely believing this had just happened.

“Well, I know you have to get back to the hospital soon, so I’ll let you get going.” Raven added as she shuffled back out of the car and adjusted herself, her face brighter than the headlights of her truck as she gazed down at Abby who inched up to a sitting position.

“Raven,” she whispered not sure if she wanted the Reyes girl to hear her or not.

“If your car gives you any more trouble, just give me a call,” Raven jumped in, blush rising up in her cheeks now.

“Raven,” Abby said a little louder, glad to see that the young mechanic was also a little jumpy about what just happened too as she scooted up the seat until her knees tapped against Raven’s legs. “Do you make house calls?” She asked arching her brows.

Raven laughed away her own nerves, “Isn’t that something I should be asking you Doc?”  

“It’s Abby,” she said locking eyes with Raven.

“My bad,” Raven started softly, unable to remove her gaze, “well, if you ever need me, just call. As you saw, I respond to all sorts of emergencies,” she added then leaned down to capture Abby’s lips once more before turning to leave. Abby smiled as she watched Raven get into the tow truck and drive away. Her day came down on her like an avalanche, but it only took one call to revive her, and with that thought now attached to her memory she knew she could face the rest of the night no matter what was thrown at her.


End file.
